


Silver

by Darkfromday



Series: Precious Metals [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Gen, Sky pirates know treasure when they see it, even if said treasure isn't readily apparent, in case it wasn't clear the prompt I gave myself was 'treasure', the irony of the summary being so close to my username amuses me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfromday/pseuds/Darkfromday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthier and Fran contemplate what real treasures are, as darkness turns to day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver

They are back-to-back, relaxed, not sleepy. Balthier and Fran. Dawn rapidly approaches, but they still see a comet race across the skies. The others are still asleep.

"So far we have yet to gain any lasting prize," Fran observes. "The princess's journey is without merit for the sky pirates."

Balthier has learned to disagree.

But for Fran and a small amount of comfort from the skies, he has had no life since writing a new name over the slate formerly known as  _Ffamran mied Bunansa_. Since meeting Vaan, Ashe, Basch, and Penelo, something has changed in him. And traveling, meeting the garif, asking acceptance from the Gran Kiltias with the princess, finding and losing Larsa (the prideful part of Balthier simply  _refuses_  to call him "Lord"), and all else that has led to now has fanned that small something into a roaring flame.

He has earned his new name through them.  _Not Ffamran. Balthier._

He might yet earn his birth name through them, for the first time.

Yes, there has been merit in this long, convoluted journey, started when he fled alone from Archades on fragile wings and an even more fragile idea. He has plundered treasures that truly dazzle his eyes. Bright-eyed, dreaming Vaan; optimistic Penelo; his wise, darling Fran; quiet, strong-willed Ashe; and loyal Basch. And he himself, the leading man. He has uncovered much of himself. Reborn anew.

"Well, nothing of merit we could  _sell_ , anyway," he replies lightly.

Fran smiles, and he knows she understands; she sighs, and he knows she will speak. Her eyelids drift downward, tired of waiting for the dawn.

"I would not sell it if I could. I... would not trade myself in this moment for anything in Ivalice."

And when the sun leaps over the clouds and illuminates them all, Balthier is sure that it is agreeing with her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is story number two in the Precious Metals Series. It has an entirely different setting and focus--the stories are only connected by their treasure-related names.
> 
> Also, the prompt is treasure, and I'll get the others posted eventually. Including number one. Heh.


End file.
